The inventive concept relates to flash memory devices and layout methods for flash memory devices. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to flash memory devices and layout methods that reduce a spacing interval between high voltage transistors in a page buffer circuit.
Electrically erasable and programmable non-volatile memory devices are able to retain stored data in the absence of applied power. Flash memory is a commercially significant type of non-volatile memory finding contemporary application in a number of different product classes, particularly portable electronic devices.